


all the ways lead to you

by TenderRain



Category: Castle, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	all the ways lead to you




End file.
